The present application concerns generally components of the human diet and more specifically water and fiber. Many of the major problems in human health revolve around which dietary components are truly essential for animal and human health and which components are merely hyped by various companies to sell product. A related problem is that of the accuracy of information regarding the appropriateness of a given food, nutrient or nutraceutical for a given individual. Certainly the “one size fits all” scenario is untrue when it comes to pharmaceuticals and nutrition. Further, the Federal Drug Administration has very little control over dietary supplements so that companies compete in making claims and launching new products, which may or may not be helping humans or animals that consume the products. New information constantly comes forth warning of potential interactions between herbal supplements, ethical pharmaceuticals and various disease states. The present inventor is concerned with providing a composition that can be extremely beneficial to humans and animals with few, if any, dangers or drawbacks. In the following description consumption by humans should also be taken to include consumption by domestic animals—primarily dogs and cats. While many of the concepts discussed are applicable to other animals, the digestive systems of herbivores, particularly ruminates, varies tremendously from that of humans. Therefore, the thrust of the present invention is towards carnivores and omnivores whose digestive systems more closely resemble those of humans.
One of the conundrums of human health is that dietary components, which may appear mundane are actually incredibly essential. One such vital component that is frequently overlooked, or given insufficient importance, is water. Although water is not metabolized, it is absolutely essential for metabolism. A majority of the weight of the body is water which serves as the solvent for the chemical reactions of life. Many living cells are more water than anything else. The various nutrients needed for cellular growth and survival enter the cells dissolved in water. After metabolism, the waste products are carried away by water, and death can occur in as little as three to five days without water.
It is generally agreed that the average person should consume at least eight, 8 oz. glasses of water per day—more if the individual is undergoing stress leading to an increased loss of water. Unfortunately, most people drink water, or appropriate hydrating drinks, only when they feel parched. Generally, they do not consume sufficient water to completely reverse dehydration. Further, this thirst response becomes even less effective as one ages. Older people are less likely to drink sufficient water and are more likely to suffer from dehydration. The reader's attention is drawn to “Problem: thirst, drinking behavior, and involuntary dehydration” by John E. Greenleaf (Medicine and Science in Sports and Exercise, 24:645 (1992).
When the body is dehydrated, nutrients cannot be as readily delivered to the cells, nor can waste products be as readily removed. With dehydration viscosity of the blood is increased so that efficiency of circulation is decreased. Such impaired circulation can ultimately lead to vascular damage and disease. At the same time because the dehydrated body seeks to reverse this situation, more water is removed from the bowel. This causes excessive compaction and hardness of digestive residues with resulting constipation and potential accumulations of toxins in the bowel (which toxins may ultimately be absorbed into the blood stream). Further, there is abundant evidence that constipation may lead to cancer of the colon possible as a result of prolonged contact between cells of the colon and toxin laden feces.
Because of the dehydrated situation of the body, filtration of wastes by the kidneys is reduced resulting in an even more significant buildup of toxic or waste products in the circulation. These wastes can exacerbate vascular damage while the high osmotic level of the blood and the high level of waste products can actually result in kidney damage. Of course, damaged kidneys are even less able to remove wastes and toxins. This results in a “chain reaction” where even more toxins and wastes accumulate and the overall damage becomes greater and greater.
Adequate intake of safe water can the basic problems of dehydration. By “safe water” the inventor means water that meets the safety standards for drinking water promulgated by the federal and state governments in the United States. In other countries appropriate governmental entities set the standards for “safe water.” However, even with an adequate intake of water constipation and the damage it engenders continues to be a significant problem. This is due, in a large part, to the life style and diet of our industrialized society. Even with adequate intake of water, it is important that the food consumed have adequate “roughage.”
Unquestionably as a society, we are suffering from a deplorable lack of dietary fiber. We are constantly warned by the medical profession and other experts that this lack of fiber can, and does, kill. Our diets are replete with “empty” calories—refined foods loaded with fats and sugars—and contain few whole foods. When it comes to fiber many believe that a daily bowl of cereal is adequate. Our supermarkets and pantries are stuffed with brightly packaged prepared foods that are usually fiber-free or very low in fiber. The presence or absence of dietary fiber greatly influences one's ability to expel solid wastes. About one in 19 individuals in our society has a health condition that requires special attention. This makes the need for adequate fiber even more important to many of these individuals. Due to modern medicine's success in combating contagious diseases we are living longer. But can we live healthier with calorie-laden over processed refined foods that lead to obesity? People try to cure these problems with miracle diets and by consuming a number of supplements in an attempt to replace what refining has removed from food.
Fiber or “roughage” is a component of food that remains undigested as it passes through the gastrointestinal system. The vast majority of dietary fiber consists of polysaccharides of plant origin. The most obvious fiber is the cellulosic wall that surrounds plant cells. Many of these cells are actually called “fibers” hence the original name of this component. However, there are actually two forms of fiber: insoluble fiber—the classic cellulosic material, and soluble fiber—water soluble polysaccharides that are not digested by human or carnivore digestive systems. Both types of fiber bind considerable water and, thus, have a softening effect on the stool. However, soluble fiber may, depending on the precise polysaccharides involved, may be metabolized or partially metabolized by bacteria in the colon. Thus, soluble fiber may not have the same bulking effect on the stool. Both type of fibers tend to increase motility within the gastrointestinal tract thus speeding transit time of wastes and lowering the risk of colon cancer. Like water fiber is essential for human health and is not metabolized by humans.
It has been discovered that dietary fiber appears to moderate the rate at which sugars and fats are absorbed from the intestine. The exact reason for this effect is not completely understood. Perhaps the fiber somehow sequesters these materials and thus slows or prevents absorption. Perhaps by speeding the overall transit of material through the digestive tract, absorption is slowed. In the case of simple sugars slowed absorption translates to a more gradual rise in blood sugar following eating. This is likely important in the managing of diabetes and may also help prevent adult onset diabetes. In the case of fats, the fiber seems to help prevent damaging levels of cholesterol in the blood. This may be due to a binding of bile salts and cholesterol to the fiber so that these materials are excreted with the feces rather than being absorbed or reabsorbed. Adequate fiber clearly lowers the risk of heart disease. Further, fiber tends to bind toxic metals and other toxins so that they are safely removed from the digestive system.
In fact, it has been suggested that deficiency in dietary fiber is related to numerous disease states including colon cancer, heart disease, cerebral apoplexy, appendicitis, and diabetes. This is apart from those diseases more closely linked to constipation such as intestinal toxemia, hemorrhoids, irritable bowel syndrome, colitis, diverticulitis, varicocele, and cholelithiasis (gall stones). It is believed that dietary fiber performs various useful physiological functions including reduction of serum cholesterol, limitation of insulin secretion, and acceleration of bowel evacuation. All these factors make fiber a very important nutritive substance, the sixth most important nutrient reported by some commentators, although it is not actually metabolized.
It would appear that any water-soluble non-metabolizable carbohydrate polymer could act as dietary fiber. It is important that no human enzymes are capable of hydrolyzing these polysaccharides into simple sugars that would readily absorbed so that the material would not provide a “fiber” effect. Preferentially, the polymers should also not be readily metabolized by bacteria common in the human gut because if bacteria do not metabolize them they will continue to provide a “bulking” effect. However some types of soluble fiber, like the carbohydrates of certain legumes, are metabolized by and do promote the growth of beneficial bacteria. This generally has a positive effect as the beneficial bacterial also tend to lubricate the stool and prevent the growth of other bacteria that may release toxins.
Soluble fiber comes from a wide range of plant sources. Water-soluble plant pectins and pectic materials, galactomannans, arabinogalactans and water-soluble hemicelulose can act as soluble fiber. Many plant “mucilages,” gums, and soluble polysaccharides found in grains, seeds, or stems such as psyllium, guar, oat (beta glucans), astragalus (gum traganth), gum ghatti, gum karaya (Sterculia gum), and gum acacia are also soluble fiber. Algal polysaccharides such as agar or carrageenan also behave as soluble fiber as do other indigestible carbohydrates, such as maltodextrins or dextrins, produced by chemical or enzymatic digestion (e.g., partial hydrolysis) of starch, gums and other carbohydrate polymers. Soluble cellulosic ethers and other derivatives such as carboxymethy cellulose behave as soluble fiber as do indigestible carbohydrate polymers artificially prepared using bacterial enzymes. Non-digestible storage carbohydrates such as inulin are also important soluble fibers. A number of companies are now providing an entire range of “soluble fiber” materials. For example, TIC Gums of Belcamp, Md., Novartis Nutrition of Minneapolis, Minn. and Imperial Sensus of Sugar Land, Tex. provide soluble fiber compounds of food grade.
Soluble “fiber” is known to provide a novel opportunity for improving the characteristics of fiber-poor refined foods. Fiber was removed from food products because in many cases it made the foods coarse, unpalatable or difficult to process. Adding insoluble bran or other similar fiber to foods may provide more roughage but can also degrade the favorable properties of the foods. For example, cakes or pastries made from flours high in insoluble fiber may have inferior taste and texture. Excess insoluble fiber may upset the digestion and lead to a number of digestive problems. On the other hand, soluble fiber is generally well tolerated, often improves the texture or other physical characteristics of the food product and is generally innocuous. Consequently, there are a growing number of food products, ranging from baked goods to “shake-like” beverages, contain added fiber in the form of soluble fiber. Soluble fiber can restore the benefits of fiber to our highly refined diet.
There are a number of “medical” or laxative products on the market that are based on soluble fiber. Various different brands are based on psyllium seed carbohydrates or on soluble cellulose derivatives (e.g., carboxymethyl cellulose). These products are replete replete with sugas, dyes, artificial flavors, and artificial sweeteners. Generally, they do not comfortably fit into a “normal” diet. Usually they are powders that must be mixed with water to make a more or less thick, murky, slimy or even gritty solution. Further, their directions are rife with warnings such as “TAKING THIS PRODUCT WITHOUT ADEQUATE FLUID MAY CAUSE IT TO SWELL AND BLOCK YOUR THROAT OR ESOPHAGUS AND MAY CAUSE CHOKING. DO NOT TAKE THIS PRODUCT IF YOU HAVE DIFFICULTY IN SWALLOWING, IF YOU EXPERIENCE CHEST PAIN, VOMITING, OR DIFFICULTY IN SWALLOWING OR BREATHING AFTER TAKING THIS PRODUCT SEEK IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION.”
Despite the tremendous benefits of soluble fibers such a warning points out that dry packaged soluble fiber products are not the safest way to obtain soluble fiber. Fluid ingestion is an important, even vital, part of consuming soluble fiber. Further such a warning makes it clear that a safe and effective means for administration of soluble fiber is still needed because many consumers routinely disregard label directions and warnings.